random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 136
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 137|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:34:00 Hosts: Alex Matt Mitch Guests: Dan Silvers Aerjen Tamminga 2 Co directors of FIG Content Covered: *FIG *Guy Fieri *Irish Trap Door contest Judged for Bit Trip Runner Notable Facts: * Dan's second apperance. First appeared in RA covers Boston FIG PT 1 of 2012 Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *Fuck you Matt. I got Pinkerton Road stuck in my head for the past week. *My land is my land. Fuck off. Fuck off. *Creator of Segway, commited suicide segwaying off a cliff. **Guest - Wow I feel horrible **Matt - Don't worry **Alex - He's dead, he won't hear you. **Matt - He's dead is he going to drive over you on a segway? **Guest - You're horrible people. **Alex - He was trying to find a quick segway between life and death. *100 episodes ago bumper 36. **Matt - We've come a long way. **Alex - No we haven't. *You don't look good in anything. **Matt - Not true. *Mitch do you want to talk about your little thingy. **Mitch - What? **Alex - Goddamn it. *Did ye talk like an old bluke? **Mitch - We saw the king queen and poop. *Mitch thinks a shirt is good if it has wacky jokes on it. **Matt - My other car is your mom **Alex - If I really take of my shirt I'd have goosebumps **Mitch - Fuck you (goes on explaination to vindicate faggot behavior) *That's how I became president **Matt - President of the I have 1 friend club. *Mitch I can't believe you are a A-lister in my life. *I don't know what to say to you dude. You're the tertiary character of my life. *Old people theory. Time moves so fast they think they are going at normal speed. Also old people have nothing to look forward too. **Mitch has to mention Jo Jo with old people. *Tony wasn't in the cards so he's gone. (Pulp) *Stupid fucking indies. **Matt - I was going to say hipster, but Indies do something. *I like your joke. **Matt - Don't blow smoke up my ass. **Alex - Don't use your head in your smoky ass. *I'm not saying Smash Bros is a fighty game **Matt - I get it, stop saying Mario. **Alex - Dr. Morio Morio **Matt - Ok *My uncle Sega works for Nintendo. Nametendo. *I'm not going to MAGFEST. I'm going to a laundrymat. I got shit to do. *1 of their items is the 12 meat cornbread. *(Wants to write down no time to edit, vid cut, Groatesque giant chicken riding a tiny motorcycle.) Matt *Sometimes you gotta go for the dark meat. *You know I'm not smart. *Christina said she liked skinny Matt. I said fuck him, he's a nerd and I meant it. *Banned from FIG. Next goal is to be like Phil Fish. *Can't play RDR suck at games. *Chris Ott, he always fucking wins. *Donkey Sauce? What a fucking asshole. *We should not have that much good writing on the show. *Mitch is a lesbian. *Matt shaming Mitch on working out. *You have to get chicken fries. We'll feed each other chicken fries. *Fuck buddy? **Mitch Yo Kori we get a discount. **Alex - Free if kids bring their fuckbuddy? **Matt - Are you guaranteeing sex at FIG? **Guest - Orgy room? Called the rumpus room. **Matt - screams in the background end of episode Mitch *The smell of not having sex. **Alex - The smell of bias videogame journalism. *I'm drink Matt's Nintendo fueled tears. *Nintendo why did you fuck my dad? **Matt - He asked for it. *We need to put chips in the Dragon dildos. **Guests - No. *Indie devs **Matt - Pooping all over the place. *Guy Fieri Dildo. Board game, all spaces are heart attack **Matt - Goal is to fuck the butter queen. Guests *Where do you see your career 10 years from now? Don't say doing your wife. *Give the man credit for being the only guy living in a pre 9-11 world. **Alex - So much to do so much to see. *I suck at playing games so I make games **Alex - Can you beat your own games **Guest - No. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 137|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Guest